It is well known that dental x-rays are an important part of the examination and treatment of teeth and surrounding structures including the mandible and maxilla. Proper positioning of the x-ray units in relationship to the film/plate/sensor is important to obtaining the required information.
It is also well known that many techniques in film/plate/sensor x-ray unit positioning have been developed over the years. X-ray positioners have been used to enhance the image information. Most positioning devices aid in providing a right angle relationship in a horizontal plane of film/plate/sensor and x-ray tube (unit). Moveable angles have been described: however, most dental x-rays are 2-dimensional views.
It is also well known that off angle (non-right angle) x-ray views can provide additional information useful in the examination and treatment of the dentition and supporting structures, which is particularly true where elements of the targeted tooth/teeth are hidden behind other elements of that tooth, that is, superimposed structures. If an x-ray is taken at an off-angle relative to the straight-on (right angle) view of the tooth, it is possible to get images of important elements that will increase the potential for positive results of the planned procedure or diagnosis. No satisfactory apparatus or methods are currently available to hold the x-ray film at the desired fixed off-angle (non-right angle).
There are a number of patents, patent applications and journal articles that teach and disclose these conventional methods and apparatus; however, none of the patents, patent applications or journal articles reviewed to date discuss producing and utilizing an apparatus and related methods that will: a) hold x-ray film or another imaging medium at a desired and fixed off-angle or a non-right angle in order to provide necessary information for the dental professional, and b) consistently and reliably line up the x-ray film or imaging medium with the x-ray source (tube head), so as to provide the image information.
To this end, it would be desirable to form and utilize an apparatus and related methods that will a) hold x-ray film at a desired and fixed off-angle or a non-right angle in order to provide necessary information for the dental professional, and b) consistently and reliably line up the x-ray film with the x-ray source (tube head), so as to provide the image information.